


Rules are meant to be broken

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Ray's enjoying his job a little too much....





	Rules are meant to be broken

Chris's watching Ray try and extricate himself from Lindsay-the-blonde-bombshell's grip and having a hard time keeping a straight face. 

Ray's many things; a lover, a fighter, he's even fairly good at general knowledge but he's no good with woman who want to devour him whole. Even before Chris came on the scene, he'd been a complete dolt with the opposite sex.

Chris thinks it's a damn good job he's bent otherwise Ray'd have been a suffering a severe case of blue balls for the last few years.

He shouldn't laugh, really. It's not like Ray's no good with woman it's just that she's the touchy feeliest female they've ever encountered and Ray's trying real hard to get information out of her whilst she's just trying to get into his trousers.

The bird's got no shame, her partners just down the bar and Chris's stood right there. Although, she doesn't know Ray's taken. S'not like they wear sandwich boards; 'Shacked up and shagging'.

Chris can see Ray's brain ticking over, deciding on a different tack. If she wants to play nice, Ray's willing to ham it up for the sake of the collar.

They've been dumped in some arse end of no where club. It's got a fairly unsavoury reputation for sex games and drugged punters but they've suffered a robbery and Chris and Ray've been sent out to take statements.

Ray'd been reluctant to shove out to the furthest parts of Manchester but Chris'd just nodded his head and dragged him out the door. They don't get out the office without the Guv very often and it's nice to do a bit of detective work on their own.

Ray's finally looking like he's enjoying himself and Chris'd feel jealous except he's got six feet of leggy blonde hanging off him. If it's got tits, Chris's got nothing to worry about. If she had a nine inch dick and biceps, then he'd worry.

"DS Carling" Lindsay lengthens the syllables in Ray's name, curls her tongue round them and swings them out as far as they'll go.

Ray smirks, leans forward and winks at her, "That's me name, don't wear it out"

She giggles, tucks her arm over Ray's and wraps a leg round his ankle. Despite his little 'act', Chris can still see Ray's uncomfortable.

"DS...what does it stand for? Bet it's something frightfully important"

Chris chews on his lip, stares at his toes and tries to keep his shoulders from shaking. Ray sees him laughing and he'll be for the high jump. He's about to jump in and save Ray when he sees Lindsay's other half turn and walk back down the bar towards them.

He's only a touch taller than his wife but he's got striking green eyes and a mop of floppy black hair that keeps falling across his face. He's picture perfect model material and Chris feels a little intimidated by this gorgeous specimen of a man.

Chris's expecting Ray to get a mouthful about cracking onto his bird and possibly a smack. Least he'll be able to get away from her. She looks like she'd be quite willing to stay attached to Ray's side for the duration of their visit.

"If you could jus' try an' remember what this bloke looked like Mrs.."

"Just Lindsay and we're not married"

"Oh, sorry jus' assumed"

She laughs, flicks her fringe out her eyes and sweeps a hand provocatively down Ray's chest. 

Chris clears his throat, nods towards 'Ian' her not-husband and motions for Ray to step away before he gets a slap.

Ray's eyes go wide but he can't seem to shake her off his arm so he just stands there dumbly, waiting for the inevitable smack in the mouth. When it doesn't come, Ray looks at Ian and smiles.

He smiles back and does something neither Ray nor Chris is expecting and latches onto Ray's other arm.

"My, you are a big lad aren't you?"

Ray recovers himself quickly and turns twinkling blue eyes on his newest admirer, "Can you tell me what this man looked like? Anything you could remembere would really help our investigation"

He slips the hand from around Lindsay's waist and pats Ian on the shoulder, letting his fingers linger a touch too long.

Chris narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything. Ray's just acting it up to get a result, that's all it is, nothing else.

He keeps telling himself that but as Ray laughs and jokes, leans closer to Ian, Chris finds himself becoming more and more irate.

Ray ducks his head, whispers in Ian's ear then pulls back and smirks. Chris's skin prickles with heat, sharp shooting sensations that cause his blood to pump faster and his heart to race. 

Bastard, fucking bastard. What's he think he's playing at!

"So, what does DS stand for?"

Ray tilts his head, licks his bottom lip and grins at Ian then Lindsay, "Detective Sergeant"

"Ohhh, sounds so official"

Ray giggles, actually giggles and Chris has to sink his teeth into his cheek to stop from yelling at the three of them.

Chris watches as Ian slides a hand across Ray's shoulders and into the fine hair at the nape of his neck and his blood actually, physically, properly boils. Ray shivers and Chris fights against the urge to lean forward and yank Ian's hands off him.

Chris's memory pulls him back to that morning, them in the shower, him running his fingers through Ray's hair and the noises he'd been making and he steps toward the trio still giggling and cavorting in front of him.

"Ray" His voice is low, menacing, but Ray's too into his part to really pay much attention.

Lindsay runs the toe of her sandal up the inside of Ray's thigh and Ian laughs, reaches round Ray's back and slips a hand onto his arse before giving his left cheek a healthy squeeze.

Ray jumps, Chris's eye twitches and the not-married couple laugh.

"You don't happen to still have your uniform by any chance do you..." Ian, runs a finger up Ray's spine and Ray can't help the hiss it illicits "...I've always quite fancied a fella in blue's"

Ray's too busy enjoying the attention to notice Chris's scowl getting deeper and deeper. It's been a long time since anyone other than his lover's been this attentive and it's going to his head.

He wouldn't trade what he's got with Chris for the world but it's nice, every so often, to have someone pay him a compliment or two.

Ray chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nah, wouldn't fit in it nowadays..." Ray runs a hand over his slight paunch and Ian reaches out to do the same "...'sides, it was always so tight, couldn't move in the bloody thing"

Ian licks his lips, leans close enough to ruffle Ray's moustache and whispers, "Tight's good, Mr Carling, tight's real good"

Ray finds himself thinking back to the conversation he'd had with the Guv before coming here; 'Do whatever it takes, find the scum that nicked their shit. Be a good idea to 'ave a few club owners on side. Just get it done'. 

Ray doesn't reckon this's quite what he had in mind but..when in Rome. He's about to respond with some spunky witticism when he feels Ian slip a finger beneath the waist band of his trousers and he flinches like he's been shot.

Shit! 

Chris sees Ray flinch, takes in his flushed face and dilated pupils and finally loses his temper, "Raymond Carling, get your fuckin' arse over 'ere now"

Ray jumps, looks up into Chris's enraged face and realises what exactly he's just been doing for the past ten minutes. Oh fuck.

"C..Chris?"

Chris clenches his fists and nods towards the two people still hanging off of Ray, "Drop tweedle dum and tweedle dee and get your backside over here, now. We're leaving"

Ian and Lindsay can practically feel the anger drifting off the other officer in waves and let go of Ray. Chris turns to them and wags a finger in their faces, "An' as for you two slags, don't touch what ya can't afford. Get ya own fuckin' bloke, don't be tryin' to pick up on mine. Solve ya own fuckin' case!"

Chris leans over, hooks two fingers in the front of Ray's trousers and yanks him forward, away from the nymphomaniac couple. Ray stumbles, lands heavily against Chris and looks into blazing eyes. 

"Car, now!"

Ray nods, lowers his eyes and walks towards the exit with Chris following close on his heels.

Once outside, Ray hovers by the car waiting for Chris. He looks over the roof at his lover and sees the anger and something else flashing behind his eyes. He swallows audibly and tries to apologize for his behaviour.

"Look, Chris..I'm..I didn't.."

"Get in and shut up"

Ray opens the door and slumps into the seat, knowing that he's gonna have to do some serious grovelling to make up for his little 'slip'. Despite the anger in Chris's voice, Ray feels himself heating up. His face is flushed and he can't help responding to him when he's being this...powerful.

Chris doesn't do dominant, not often, only when pushed. Apparently Ray's pushed him far enough.

Chris starts the car, throws it into gear and squeals away from the club leaving a cloud of dust and grit in his wake. Ray hangs onto the door handle and grits his teeth. Oh dear.

He's about to say sorry again when he feels a hand snaking its way down the inside of his thigh. Squirming in his seat, Ray turns his head to look at Chris but Chris's staring straight ahead, seemingly not paying him any attention.

The fingers now stroking the underside of his knee slide their way up up up until they're kneading his bollocks through his trousers and Ray's entire body goes rigid. 

He groans, lets his head fall forward onto his chest and bites his tongue. 

Chris continues to watch the road whilst manipulating Ray's flesh and Ray's having to grip the arm rest so tight his knuckles have gone white.

"Ch..Chris.."

"Shhh!"

Ray groans again and slips his hand inside his trousers. Chris isn't even looking but he must be able to feel what Ray's doing because he moves lightning quick, clamps down on Ray's wrist and pulls his hand back out again. 

Ray whimpers, turns pleading eyes on Chris but doesn't even get a nod in response.

Chris carries on his slow assault of Ray's balls, massaging and rolling them against his palm until he decides he's had enough of that and fumbles with Ray's zip.

Ray gasps as his cock is set free of it's confines and Chris's nimble fingers wrap themselves round him. Ray jerks his hips, tries to get the friction he needs but Chris squeezes just this side of too tight and hisses at him, "Stay still. Don't move"

"Chris, please"

"I said, shhh"

With one hand still on the steering wheel, Chris slides the other one slowly, oh so slowly, down Ray's cock, tightening then loosening his grip, making sure not to touch the tip or put enough pressure on his skin.

Ray grits his teeth and tries for self restraint but it's almost impossible with Chris's fingers wrapped so tightly around him.

Ray isn't paying any attention to where they're going but he feels Chris jerk the car sideways and then they're pulling into a layby surrounded by huge trees. Completely out of sight of the road, Chris kills the engine, turns to Ray and gives his cock a couple of quick, violent tugs before releasing him.

Ray whimpers, follows Chris's hand with his hips but is forced to settle back when Chris slides a hand across his stomach and presses down.

Chris leans into Ray's side, runs the tip of his tongue across his cheek and chuckles when Ray shivers, "Back seat"

"Wh..what?"

"Back seat!"

Ray's cock is still resting against the outside of his trousers and he's finding it hard to focus on anything except the blood pumping through it and his heart's erratic rhythm but he manages to scramble out the car, open the back door and clamber onto the seat.

Chris calmly climbs out the front and sits himself down in the back. Once the door's shut and he's settled, he turns to Ray, who's gone a beautiful shade of crimson and is panting, and roughly twists him so he's facing out the side window.

Ray doesn't argue, simply lets himself be turned until his face is pressed up against glass and his arse is wiggling in the air. He feels Chris yanking his trousers down far enough to rest them on his calves then nothing.

It's a good minute before he hears Chris rifling around for something then he jolts forward as a finger covered in something cold starts tracing patterns into his flesh.

He widens his stance, presses himself into Chris's hand and groans. 

Chris pulls his hand back, brings it down hard on Ray's arse and tells him to shut the hell up.

It's awkward in the back of Chris's car, there's no space and Ray's having to rest one foot, on tiptoe, in the foot well but he's not gonna say a bloody thing.

Not when he can feel Chris working a finger into him and it's beautifully painful. It's the kind of pain that makes your toes curl and your insides sing, it's a prelude to something so raw that you can't bring yourself to even breath for fear of breaking the spell.

His head is knocking against the window and his legs are cramping up but Ray's working himself into Chris's hand with enthusiasm and Chris is just slipping a second finger inside and then his body explodes with sensation. Every nerve ending begins to fire off messages to his brain and back again, they echo round his system 'til he can't think straight, can't see straight and doesn't want to.

He risks the punishment and opens his mouth to beg, "Shit..I..Ch..Chris.."

Chris leans forward, pushes Ray's shirt up over his shoulders and slides his tongue down his spine, "Magic word?"

Ray arches his back and shudders, "Please"

Chris chuckles, latches onto to the back of Ray's neck and removes his fingers.

Ray shifts forward as far as he can but isn't quick enough and Chris slides himself home before he's steady. Ray grunts and falls forward, Chris groans and bites down on Ray's neck.

Chris begins to move, slow, sure and steady, just enough to make Ray incoherent but not enough to really push him over the edge. It's not long before he's slamming himself back against Chris but Chris grips his hips and stills his movements.

Ray cries out, arches his back and begins to ramble, nonsensical pleas to make Chris go harder, faster but they fall on deaf ears and Chris just keeps shallow fucking him until his eyeballs are bulging out his head and his cock is literally aching.

Ray turns his head as best he can, looks Chris in the eye and mouths 'Please'. Chris loses his own battle and pumps his hips, causing Ray to have to brace himself against the door to stop from going through it.

The 'rules' having been relaxed, Ray shouts out, keens and cries until he feels that familiar tightening at the base of his spine. Chris reaches under him, grasps his cock in one and pumps his hips and his wrist in time until they're both falling straight off the ledge into oblivion.

Chris's cock begins to soften inside Ray and he pulls back, bringing Ray with him until they're hunched uncomfortably against the opposite door. With Ray still sat in Chris's lap, he trails his lips against Ray's sweaty skin, "You fancy a quick flirt, make sure it's with me 'cos otherwise I'll 'ave you cuffed to a radiator, naked and begging for a week. Got it?"

Ray shivers, seriously contemplates going back and finding Ian just so Chris'll carry out his threat and nods, "Yes Christopher"

Chris grins against Ray's shoulder and lets the anger from earlier drain away. Ian might've been cracking onto Ray, he may even've been enjoying it but Ray comes home with him, that's what matters.


End file.
